


The Adventure of the Dragon and the Water

by alfonso_rd_38



Category: Queen's Blade
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfonso_rd_38/pseuds/alfonso_rd_38
Summary: The adventure of Mya and Ailama Mizuno in the world of Queen's Blade.
Kudos: 1





	The Adventure of the Dragon and the Water

_**Mizu no ryū no bōken Chapter I** _

* * *

**_The Following is a Fiction Work Made up by a Fan. "Queen's Blade" is the Property of Hobby Japan and I'm using the Anime adaptation of ARMS. Mia and Ailama Mizuno are Property of Alfonso Rodriguez Martinez based on the Works of Naoko Takeuchi (Mainly Sailor Moon) Both Alfonso Rodriguez Martinez nor WrittingdotCom claim ownership of the Characters but those already stated so Don't sue me/us!_ **

**_Queen's Blade... the tool used by the Gods to grant order to the Chaotic Mortal World. Every four years All of the strongest, most beautiful come to the Country's Capital in hopes of becoming the next Queen._ **

* * *

_ Oh bright light shining _

_ Denying the confusion _

_ So if dawn is coming _

_ Don’t be afraid _

_ Open the door _

_ If someday _

_ Your smile should end _

_ Someone else will be smiling _

_ I want to be strong, and now _

_ Why is this? _

_ I only want to know the answer _

_ The bright light shines _

_ Denying the confusion _

_ My feelings puzzle me _

_ From now on, I will change, my future is beginning _

_ Be concerned about it _

_ Let's open this door _

* * *

**As the unmerciful Sun rose in the middle of the desert-like zone, a couple of travelers were talking, seemingly angry at each other as they walked.**

“It is  **YOUR** fault, you know…? I only wanted us to come and see what’s so special about that ‘Queen’s Blade’ tournament, you know.”

**Said one of the travelers, her melodious voice showing that it was a female dressed in a brown cape, covering her head, protecting her from the unmerciful sun, her figure covered by green body armor, and, at her hip, resting were two katana swords, the handles glistening in the sun, as she looked annoyed at the other traveler, whom only replied.**

“Yeah,  **YOU** stole  **MOM’S** Invitation and were going to sneak out so  **DAD** wouldn’t find out that you came here, so when I saw you I thought this would be a nice place to Practice.”

  
  


**Said the other one, another female, again with a cloak covering over her head, yet the rest of the outfit was odd, a pink Chinese dress, complete with heels, who only looked at the first traveler, carrying on her explanation.**

“Besides, you were going just to jump out as you were; I was the one who told you to bring Mugen* and Infenity* with you… I even told you that couldn’t come here in our usual clothes, since I usually listen to Dad’s advice.”

**Then, the first girl stopped and glared to the other, as she said.**

“Oh of course you little goody-two-shoes! The always-listen-to-dad girl… You know, we aren’t 12 anymore! You should relax a little on the dad worship, besides what’s with that get up…? You herself were the one who said this was a MEDIEVAL LIKE WORLD…!”

**That caused the other Woman to chuckle as she just said, smiling as she resumed her walk, forcing the other one to resume walking too.**

“Kichō imōto, you know you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. Besides, you decided to get all out in the Martial Artist aspect of our training, so I’m trying something else to give us variety, so, what do you think of my ‘Anna Williams’?”

**This made the other one laugh… as she got herself to walk side by side in the sand with her sister while saying.**

“It’s more a ‘Lei Fang’, ane, besides, shouldn’t we be more concerned about random encounters?”

**Then they stopped a moment while the one that had talked looked on her right wristband, which was different to the left one of her armor, as her sister just rolled her eyes as she said…**

“We are closer to the ruins of the old capital of the Amar Kingdom, so we can either meet with the members of the swamp duo or even the Rurō no Senshi herself. I know, asked Mugen as we got here…”

  
  
  


**Meanwhile in a far location from there, yet not as far as one would think, two beings were watching scrying well… observing the travelers we have seen, and chatting themselves…**

  
  
  


“So, what do you think, Setora…?”

  
  
  


“Mmm… It’s hard to say, Princess, due to those capes, but they do seem energetic, judging from their body movements…”

  
  
  
  
  


**Said one of them… the weirdest of them, as it was all but a floating scepter, a black cat shaped scepter, whom was accompanied by a beautiful girl, this one dressed at the style of the Egyptians of old, including a snake-themed headgear, and covered her crotch area and shoulders by some bandages, almost as a reanimated mummy, which was a contrast with her very lively skin color, Black hair, and ash-colored eyes… being she the one who talked first she asked again…**

  
  
  


“So… Do you think they are good candidates for the revival of the Amara Empire, Setora…?”

  
  
  


**Yet, before Setora could answer a third voice, playful and full of mischief chirped in, saying…**

  
  
  


“Hey, Menace… It has been so long… what are you doing now…? Still on that goal to revive your Kingdom…?”

  
  
  


**Which brought The girl, now identified as Menace and Setora’s attention towards where the voice was heard from, finding a blob quickly forming itself into another female, with pinkish clothing and hair, yet sprouting two rabbit-like hears sprouting from it and with pink clothing morphing as the other two watched yet, Menace said casually…**

  
  
  


“I’ve told you, Melona, that’s the only thing that’s important… but come closer… we are watching a couple of travelers that appeared out of thin air…”

  
  
  


**This made Melona look at Menace curiously while the travelers keep their travel… and bickering…**

  
  
  


“How long it is before we can rest…? You know Mia, This is your fault…! You threw us in the middle of this desert far away from civilization…”

  
  
  


**Said the “Lei-Fang” alike, as the other, Mia just retorted looking annoyingly at her while she stopped her walking…**

“Well excuse me, Ailama-Sama… this is my damned third Inter Universal Jump… So I’m not very good with it… not to mention that I don’t know how is this world so I can’t quite forge a plausible back story for us just yet… I only hope the gold we have could be traded for some currency on the next town…”

**This caused the other, Ailama to see at her sister, wondering how come they were sisters since she is far more organized than her older sister before saying…**

“God we’re on deep *beep*! I can’t believe I let you convince me coming here was a good Idea…!”

* * *

**_So, here is It… The first Chapter in a New Saga from the Poncho verse… this Time Letting both Mia and Ailama Mizuno have a shot at the spotlight, in a place I am just discovering, yet, unlike Mia There, Poncho has foreseen the event of them getting into the Queen’s Blade Metaverse (He actually went there never thinking his descendants could be there…), and, in a parallel story we’ll see how they do have a to them, unknown back story ready… Anyways, in the Next chapter, We’ll see the most dangerous being on this Metaverse’s first appearance on this story as, yes, Nanael’s coming… so I should just advise you all to RUN FOR THE HILLS!_ **

  
  



End file.
